Horse Secrets
by healergirl
Summary: Emily falls for a new and wild horse, but is she the horse that she leads everyone to believe? Adriane falls for someone new...Chapter 5 is up!
1. Meet the Horses

_A/N: This is my second story, so be nice!_

Horse secrets

Summary: Emily falls in love with a new animal, but she doesn't know everything she need to about her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avalon characters, but I wish I did! However, I do own any poems/spells, horses, or characters that you don't recognize.

Chapter 1

"We're going to be late!" Yelled Dr. Fletcher, Emily's mom. Emily ran down the stairs, and jumped, skipping the last two steps.

"Coming Mom!" Emily yelled as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Emily and her friends, Adriane and Kara, were going to go on a trail ride at the new stables they had gotten in town. Emily was dressed in her usual jeans and a

T-shirt. Emily climbed into the front seat of the van with her mom, and they headed out to pick up Adriane first. When they got to the manor, Adriane was waiting out side. As usual, she was wearing all black.

"Hi, Dr. Fletcher!" Adriane said as she climbed into the back seat of the van.

"Hey Adriane. Are we off to pick up Kara now?" Dr. Fletcher asked.

"Yep." The girls said in unison.

When the van pulled in to Kara's driveway, Emily and Adriane hopped out and ran to the doorbell.

"I'll be out in a sec!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. About a minute after the warrior and healer had gone back to the car Kara came out. She ran and opened the door, and scooted in next to Adriane. Emily looked back at Kara, and was in shock.

"You're wearing that to go horseback riding?" Emily said, because she had taken horseback riding when she was younger.

"What's wrong with this?" Kara asked, as she looked at her perfectly matched skirt and blouse. Adriane started bursting out laughing at the fact that Kara didn't know that you had to wear pants.

When they got to the stables, Emily went straight to the horses. There were about twenty there. Adriane directed her attention to a black mare named magic. The mare immediately came to Adriane. It took Adriane a moment to see that the mare had a star covered by her forelock.

While Adriane and Emily were looking at all of the horses, Kara went to the bathroom. When she came out, she had on jeans.

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared? Did you?" Kara asked Emily and Adriane as they walked up.

"Come on you two," Emily said, pulling at the two, "We're going to go meet the horses we'll be riding!" Adriane and Kara exchanged glances, but followed the healer any ways.

"Hey y'all, I'll be your helper today. My name's Josh." The tour guide explained, with a southern dialect. "Do you have any questions? Good," He didn't wait for a reply. Then he pointed at Adriane and said, "You'll be riding Magic, cause I can tell you like her." Then he pointed to Emily and Kara and said, "You'll be riding Chocolate, and you'll be riding Angel." With that, Josh left to go get the tack. Emily went to the stall Chocolate was in, but the gelding didn't seem as at-ease as he was before. Chocolate was a brown gelding and Angel was a milk white mare.

**A little short, but it's only the first chapter; it'll get better, I promise! Please review, flames excepted. Although I hope I don't get flames… **


	2. The New Comer

_A/N Thanks to my _couple_ reviewer_s_, sadly _one_ was my best friend…Many t_h_anks to Adriane-the–Warrior, you helped me a lot_ with balance. Any way, back to the story, I'll stop rambling now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, but I do own that horses, poems/spells, and Josh.

Chapter 2

Adriane stood at the stall of Magic, she was mystified at how beautiful she was. Magic came up and nuzzled Adriane's hand.

"You know, she really likes you. That's why I put you on her. She doesn't like many people. You must be really special." Josh said, while Adriane blushed. _Why did I blush? His southern dialect is so annoying_. Adriane thought after Josh had left.

Adriane, Emily, and Kara had their horses in the wash rack. As the girls were grooming the horses, Emily was rambling on and on about horses and stuff like that.

"Emily, take a chill pill. We've all gone horses back riding before." Adriane said with out being mean. Emily stopped talking and concentrated on brushing Chocolate's coat until it shined.

When Josh finally came with the tack, the girls had all brushed the horses' coats really well. Josh showed the girls how to tack up on his horse, Midnight, and then let the girls tack up their own horses. Emily being most experienced, was finished first. After all the horses were tacked up, Josh led the mages to the corral.

Emily and Adriane swung their legs over, but Kara was having a really hard time. After the healer and warrior had been walking around for five minutes, Kara asked for a step stool. It was brought to her and she joined the other two. After the horses and the riders were well warmed up, Josh came out on Midnight and led the girls to the trail.

"Watch out for wild horses, there have been stories going around that there are ghost horses in those woods," he pointed to the woods that they were about to enter. Kara shivered, but no one saw.

Josh was in the lead, then Emily, then Kara, and Adriane last. Kara's unicorn jewel started pulsing, as did Emily's and Adriane's. _Something's wrong!_ Emily said telepathically to her friends, as she rubbed her arm from the stinging of her stone. _My stone's never acted so strange before…_ Kara said confused. The girls stopped along with Josh.

"Why did we stop?" Adriane said, acting like she hadn't stopped.

"Look." Josh said, as he pointed in front of the group.

Standing within three feet, was a pure white horse that stood at least 16 hands tall_. (A/N Hands are a measurement of horses. 16 hands is really, really, tall.)_ When the horse spotted the other riders it ran. While it was there, the mage's stone were pulsing furiously.

"I think we just got a glimpse of the mystery horse…" Josh stated.

"She sure was beautiful," Emily replied, knowing that the horse was a she through magic.

"Yeah. Wait," Josh contemplated, "How did you know 'it' is a she?"

**There's the second chapter. Do you like? Please review, flames excepted…I know it's short, but just get used to it, I make short chapters. Cliffie sort of… **


	3. The Note

A/N: The horse was only seen for like ten seconds, and there was brush on the trail so you couldn't see if it was a girl or boy. Sorry for the confusion, I just thought it would be more interesting if Josh was a little suspicious.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. _

Chapter 3 

"Just a lucky guess." Emily covered.

"Well, I'm gonna stay with you three now, because I don't want anything to happen to y'all." Josh said. The girls sighed, but didn't complain. They thought the horse was dangerous to.

When the four got back to the barn, Josh went to help Adriane. Adriane didn't complain.

"So, how did Magic do?" Josh asked.

"She was awesome! I couldn't have found a better horse myself." Adriane replied.

"You know, they say horses chose the rider. Maybe Magic has chosen you…" He trailed of, sounding kind of embarrassed, "Some people even say she's a magical horse, that's where she got her name." He continued.

"Cool." Adriane stated simply. She loved any sort of magic, even if she was afraid to admit it.

"Awe, it's time to go," Emily said sadly. All three mages were very sad.

"Y'all come back now!" Josh said, in his southern dialect.

When the girls got back to the manor, there was a note on the door.

The mages had to step inside to read the note, because it was dark outside. Adriane read the note aloud, "Adriane, I'll be back later. I've gone to the store. Make sure to make your guest at home."

"Why don't we set up our sleeping bags in the library, then we can go fix something for dinner." Emily suggested helpfully.

The girls went to set up their sleeping bags. Then they left to fix dinner.

"Is soup okay?" The warrior asked. Emily and Kara nodded their heads yes. Before the trio knew it, it was 12:50.

"I think we should go to bed, I need my beauty rest." Kara said to the other two.

By 1:30, Adriane and Kara were fast asleep, but Emily just couldn't fall asleep. That's when she looked at her jewel and noticed it was pulsing furiously. She tried to wake the other two, but it was like they were in a trance. She ran to the window as it started to poor down rain. Suddenly, an animal shrieked. The healer tried one last time to wake her friends, but the wouldn't wake, so she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She followed the shrieks to the magic glade. She looked everywhere and found that there was no animal. That's when she found a note posted to a tree. She grabbed the note and ran for the manor.

When the healer reached the manor, she through open the doors and ran for the library. After the lights were turned on, she read the note to herself. It looked like some sort of poem.

Bounding through the woods 

_The wild horse runs  
Around the tree and under the branch_

_And so the search has begun_

_Looking around wondering _

_Where is my baby colt?_

_But don't forget to watch _

_So when they come you can bolt_

_In the little clearing_

_He will surely be_

_But there he is not_

_For together one is we_

_Without each other_

_We are both at a loss_

_Because we are both_

_Each other's boss_

_And in these great woods_

_That_ _have no end_

_He is my one_

_And only true friend_

Emily stared at the note confused, she didn't even realize that her friends had finally woken up.

Cliffie sort of… Any ways, here's the third chapter. If you like it review. Heck, if you don't like it review! Just to let you know, I actually wrote the poem. Email me!!!! Well, I'm gonna stop blabbering, so you can review my story!!!!!


	4. Fainting

**A/N Thanks to the four people who reviewed my story! Here's the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. _

Chapter four

"What do you have, Emily?" Adriane said worriedly, "And why are you soaking wet?"

"I…I…I found this note!" Emily thrust the note at Adriane.

"Where did you find it?" Kara asked, after reading the note. Emily sat on the floor and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Adriane asked.

"I know something's out there. I could feel its pain. It seemed so really. I've got to find this animal. It needs me." Emily said in between sobs.

When she stopped crying, Adriane said gently, "Tell us everything that happened."

After she had told them everything, the questions came pouring out.

"When?"

"You couldn't wake us up?"

"How hard was it raining?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Where are the animals?" The questions stopped. The mages froze. Where were the animals?

"Dreamer! Pack Mate? Where are you?" Adriane was screaming.

"Lyra? D-flies? We need you help!" Kara began screaming too.

"Ozzie? Ariel?" Emily said helplessly. Emily collapsed to the floor. Adriane and Kara ran over to her.

"What wrong with her?" Kara asked.

"She fainted!" Adriane replied, "We got to call the ambulance or something! Something's wrong!" Kara ripped out her cell phone.

"Is this the police? We need help! Our friend just collapsed! She needs help, and we don't know what to do!" Kara was screaming into the phone.

"Calm down," said a soothing voice on the other end of the phone, "Listen to me, don't move your friend. Leave her there and we'll have someone over as soon as possible. What's the address?"

In ten minutes, the ambulance had arrived. They were checking her pulse.

"What do you think it is?" Adriane asked, coming up behind the doctors.

"Well, I think your friend,"

"Emily."

"Right, Emily, I think she fainted. Has anything recent happened? Any terrible news? How about medical problems?" The doctor asked.

"Well, she went out into woods, because she heard a strange noise. When she came back, she was soaked and crying. Then she just collapsed." Adriane replied. Kara then came up.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Kara asked, "Adriane, we have school in an hour."

"I'm not going to school when my friend just fainted." Adriane replied stubbornly.

"I think you two should stay with her until she wakes up, and I believe she may need a doctor. She doesn't need to go to the hospital, she just needs to be resting." The doctor informed.

Around thirty minutes later, Emily woke up.

"What…What happened?" Emily stammered.

"Don't try to talk, just listen. You fainted and your friends call the ambulance to make sure you were ok." The doctor told Emily, "They're going to stay with you today and maybe tomorrow to make sure you're ok. If you're feeling better, you can go to school tomorrow, but if not then you need to stay home." He handed Kara a card then said, "This is my number. Call me tomorrow and tell me how she's doing." Then he left with all of the other people.

**A/N I finally finished the fourth chapter!!! I hope I get more reviews for this chapter…That's weird, the name is Horse Secrets, but there is not even mention of a horse in this chapter.****  
Any ways see that pretty little button down there? Click it! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow….I really haven't updated this in FOREVER! I'm gonna try to make these new chapters way better, so yeah.**

_Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the normal characters but I do own josh (hehehehe I own josh)._

Chapter five 

Emily sat on an old fashion sofa at ravenswood, the blazing star and warrior hadn't let her up all day.

"Guys, really, I'm fine. You can let me up now." She argued, but they still would not let her.

Finally, her chance came….

"Emily, Kara and I are going out to look for the animal that needs you. DO NOT get up or anything!"

"Yes mother, I mean Adriane." Emily replied as they left. She stared at the window and before they were across the lawn she was over at the super computer.

"Ozzie!" She cried out. The small ferret was still no where to be found. The healer read through a couple of e-mails but found herself to restless to sit there any more. Emily decided to go and look for something on unicorns.

She searched through shelves of books and by the time she was done, she had enough books to last her a week. The first three books were no good: The Elf and Unicorn, Unicorn Anatomy, and Unicorn Love. The forth book was different.

Before Emily started to read, she made a fire and got comfortable in one of the big arm chairs.

The book was very old and the pages were tattered. The binding of the book had worn away and it looked as if some of the pages were missing. The cover was black and the title of the book was gone, but Emily had a feeling about it; she was drawn to it.

The healer started reading out loud to no one in perticular, "The unicorn is a mythical horse. Their horns hold powers beyond imagination, and once fully grown, they can fight off mostly anything. They are also known for traveling the Web without opening portals."

The healer looked at the picture of a mighty unicorn and took a deep breath. They really were stunning. Then she began reading again, pretending to herself that Ozzie was there listening.

"Unicorns can be any color, most famos ones are usually white. If not hunted, Unicorns live for very long times…"

Emily continued to read until Adriane and Kara got back.

* * *

"Emily? What are you doing up? We told you to stay down!" Kara scolded the healer.

"I didn't do anything!" Emily protested, "Did you find anything?"

Adraine waited a moment before slowly shaking her head no, "What ever was out there isn't out there any more. Maybe we should go back to the stables…?" Emily was up in an instant and out the door. The warrior and blazing star followed her out, complaining the whole time.

* * *

"Be back in 20 minutes ok?" Dr. Fletcher told the three girls as they got out of the car.

"Ok, mom!" Emily yelled slightly and ran inside the barn with Adriane and Kara following her.

Inside the barn was dark and the horses were silent. The mages looked around for the light switch but couldn't find one. Adriane gave up looking for one and went to Magic's stall. The mare came forward and thrusts her head out towards Adriane.

Adriane led the horse out of her stall and climbed on her bare back when she heard a male voice.

"Hey! What are yall doin here?"

**A/N OK, I know it's retarded but yeah, review pleeeaase. It's short too, but I'm gonna work on that. Thanks!**


End file.
